


Reunion

by foxowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, mention of Sam Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxowl/pseuds/foxowl
Summary: It only been a few hours since he woke up in the Black Lion crash landed on an unknown planet to find Matt rummaging through his cockpit for parts to use for weapons, then shown the rebel base that he was a part of. Now all he could think about was how different he looked.A tiny fic about Shiro and Matt talking over dinner.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some angst and it was way before S3 so there's some inaccuracies in it.

Shiro stared at the bowl of food he was given by the rebels, he was pretty sure it was meant to be food but it didn't look like it...Or smell it. He ate away, realizing that it was actually edible, he scoffed the rest of the food.

He kept glancing at Matt. It only been a few hours since he woke up in the Black Lion crash landed on an unknown planet to find Matt rummaging through his cockpit for parts to use for weapons, then shown the rebel base that he was a part of. Now all he could think about was how different he looked.

Not just by the thinner frame, the paler skin and the tired look on his face, but his presence as well. His overall presence wasn't the cheery energy that he fell in love with all those years ago. Hunching over his food and eating it as quickly as he could, glancing left and right to check if anyone was too close. He looked feral.

There were so many questions he wanted to asked, but the dreaded question came to his head first. Unsure if he should ask, he gulped and fought his twisted gut.

"So where's Sam?" Matt stopping eating and stared into nothing. The tent that was his living quarters fell silent.  
"Dead." Matt said quick and casually before carrying on eating.  
The answer Shiro didn't want to hear. He gave a heavy sigh. "Shit...Matt, I'm..."  
"Don't worry about it, you weren't there anyway."  
"I know but...still..." Shiro fell silent, what was he supposed to say? What did others usually say when people died? "I'm sure that...wherever he is, he's-"  
"Don't you dare..." Matt interrupted, shooting daggers at Shiro.  
"What?"

Matt posed himself and imitated Shiro’s voice. "Wherever he is, he's watching over us...That's what you were gonna say, don't you dare say that."  
"W-why? I-I-"  
"Because you're wrong...Do you wanna know what happened to him?" Matt put his bowl down, still glaring at Shiro.

Shiro stayed silent. "During the mines. They'd have these...whips but they'd shock you when they'd hit your skin. They'd whip us every time they thought we weren't working fast enough, when we didn't get a lot of what they wanted out of the rocks or just when they were bored. They'd give us food that me and Dad couldn't eat, we'd just throw it back up. We didn't sleep much from pain and the place being so...loud. They were working all of us to death..." Matt's lip quivered and his jaw clenched.

"One day, Dad can't work anymore and collapses. I check on him and he's struggling to breathe. So they whipped us both repeatedly and...I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at his face. All I could do was watch him go blurry as they dragged him away from me. All I could do was...smell...burning...flesh..." Matt's voice cracked, breathing heavily.

"So don't say that he's watching over us because he's not...And if he is then he's a sadistic bastard for making only remember that, nothing else." Matt broke, he sobbed and curled up into a ball.

"Matt, I...I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Shiro muttered, moving closer to Matt. Gently placing his hand on his back and rubbing.

Matt crawled over and clinged to him, his cries getting louder. "I just miss him...so much...I miss home and my family and...I just wanna feel normal again."  
Shiro squeezed Matt back, lightly kissing his head. "Me too."

They stayed in the tent, hidden from the rest of the universe.


End file.
